Secrets
by godricforever
Summary: Emily has a secret, one she must keep from vampires for her own safety.  But what happens when she meets an ancient vampire named Godric, and unintentionally gets thrown into the world of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, only Emily.**

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.**

Ey Joey!" I yelled from the living room of my apartment. I tried maneuvering my way around the stacks of boxes, but was only causing a lot of self damage in the process. My roommate Joey jogged out from his bedroom at the end of the hallway and looked at me curiously.

"What?' he asked, as if he really didn't notice my situation.

"I thought you were going to move these boxes this morning?" I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed, since Joey did have a tendency to be obnoxiously lazy.

"Emily, you know you can't rush me." He told me evenly.

"Just get them done by the time I get back." I yelled over my shoulder as I turned around and tried moving over a set of taped fed ex boxes.

"Why do you want them moved so badly? It's not like you ever bring a guy over here." He told me jokingly.

"Ouch. But what if I come home tonight with a guy you like, and you are unable to seduce him like you do to all of my other straight boyfriends, because the place is a mess and it kills the mood?" Joey had a hobby of seducing straight guys, and then dumping them the next day, just to show me that he could do it. Frankly, I didn't care if he was gay or not, or if he could get any guy he wanted.

"Okay, fine, I get the point. It'll be semi decent by the time you get back." He promised.

"It had better be, because if I have to clean up your mess one more time I might kill you." I threatened, finally reaching the door and opening it. The sun was just setting, and the combination of orange and yellow clouds made the sky look like it was on fire. I let a small smile form on my face from the sight.

"Hey, when are you moving out?" he shouted as I turned to close the door.

"When I get my paycheck tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Sam Merlotte. I should be out by the end of next week, if everything goes to plan. But don't think that just because I'm moving out that I'll let you destroy your apartment. I'll move in right next to you if I have to." I threatened.

"Wouldn't that be defeating the purpose of kicking you out?" he questioned as he picked up a box and headed into his room.

"I love you too ass hole!" I shouted before closing the door. I waved to Arlene across the lot who was glaring at me, obviously disapproving of my word choice. I jogged to my car since I knew I was already late, and fumbled around in my purse for my keys. The white paint on my car was chipped and wearing off, and it sometimes stalled in reverse, but it got me places. I would have bought a new one if I hadn't been saving up for the apartment.

I got paid well at my job, but I had been working for a short amount of time. I was sure that in the not so distant future I wouldn't have to worry about money anymore, but I wasn't there yet. Arlene glared at me as me and my monstrous car as I rolled out of the lot and down the road, out of Bon temps.

I walked into the supermarket twenty minutes later, grabbing a red basket by the door. Joey had a party the other night, and every crumb of food we had was gone. I made him give me fifty bucks for food, which he gave up reluctantly, and in turn led me to this location. I walked slowly, in no rush to return the messy confinements of my shared apartment. I grabbed some lettuce and cucumbers, a few tomatoes and carrots, suddenly in the mood for some fresh salad. I threw some pasta boxes into the basket, and then headed over to the frozen food isles. The store was practically empty at the late hour. I knew I shouldn't have waited until night to go shopping, because it was dangerous, especially for me since I wasn't completely human.

But all I had to do was get some pizza and milk, and I would be on my way. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't going to be that easy. I got a box of pepperoni, soft crust pizza for tonight, since I was in no mood to cook anything, and then walked to the freezers in the way back. It was chilly, and goose bumps rose on my bear arms.

I opened one of the doors, and the rush of cool air felt nice against my face. I looked through the shelves. At the top was the true blood, of all different flavors, and the bottom held the milk. There had been huge controversy about putting these two drinks in the same freezer, which I didn't understand. The cartons weren't even touching each other. So I reached down and grasped the cardboard container, just as a body came to a halt next to me. I looked up as the person reached above me for the top shelve, their pale arms standing out against their black shirt. I stepped away with my milk and looked into the face of the vampire. Any moment now he was going to smell the difference in my scent, and turn to look at me, fangs extended. That was the reaction most vampires gave me anyways.

His hair was dark, and he looked young, too young to be turned into a vampire. It sent a pain through my heart for some reason. I had never felt bad for a vampire before, why now? I could see tattoos peaking out of the color of his dark shirt, and couldn't look away from them, even as the vampire turned to look at me. His face was not what I expected. It wasn't hungry, but curious. His fangs weren't even out. He held the case of true blood at his side, and finally, remembering common courtesy, I looked up into his face.

The first thing I noticed was how dark blue his eyes were. They were so soft for a vampire. His face was strong and angular, and absolutely beautiful. I couldn't look away from his breathtaking beauty, and my mouth even hung open slightly. I knew I looked like a complete idiot, but I couldn't help the sudden attraction I had to him, even though it was incredibly dangerous.

"Hello." He said finally in a soft, quiet voice.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out. And then remembering my manners, "Sorry for staring." Silence followed, and I swore I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"If you'll excuse me." He said after a while, smiling kindly.

"Oh yah, of course, sorry." I stammered out, thanking whatever god there was that he didn't ask any questions, didn't try to glamour me, or didn't threaten me. He just eased by me with grace and ease, and walked to the checkout lanes, me following shortly. Seven was the only one open, with its green sign lighted up. I walked over there to stand behind the vampire who seemed to be arguing with the cashier.

"We don't except no fangers money here." The kid said, and I saw he was no older than eighteen, with acne all over his face.

"I understand that, sir, but you seem to be the only store open at this hour. All I want is to take this bottle of tru blood. I have money." The vampire said calmly, not affected at all by the rude cashier. I, however, was furious that any sane human would talk to someone like that.

"You heard me, vampire. I'm asking you to leave the store now, before I call the officials." The boy threatened, and he had the guts to try and look intimidating against the vampire. That was where I lost it, unable to hold my tongue any longer.

"Excuse me." I interjected, stepping forward and reading his name tag. "Mark, right?" I asked him kindly.

"Yah." He said dumbly, looking my body up and down. I tried not to shiver underneath his gaze, but I didn't like him.

"Aright then, Mark. I was just wondering why you wouldn't except the kind mans money." I asked, my voice holding that sweet tone, but it was stony and cold at the same time. I set my basket down and clasped my hands in front of me.

"Well, he's a fanger, ma'am. We don't except their money here." He told me after a pause where he had to think over the answer.

"Are you sure it's the store that doesn't accept the money, or is it just you?" I asked.

"Now hold on a second—" he started, but I held up my hand.

"This store sells cartons of tru blood. When I was over there not a moment ago, you had some missing, which then leads me to believe that people have bought tru blood from this location. Now why don't you explain to me why a store that doesn't like vampires would sell a drink only meant for vampires?" I stumped him, because his mouth hung open as he tried to think of an answer. "First of all, I suggest you close your mouth, cuz you might swallow a fly. And second, take this man's money." I made my voice as threatening as possible, but I knew I didn't look to intimidating. My features were too soft, so some people said, to be threatening to anyone

It wasn't normal for me to stand up like this to total strangers, but I could only imagine how I would be treated if my own secret got out. And I didn't like how this cashier associated this vampire with all of the murderous, disgusting creeps out there. From what I saw, the vampire looking at me curiously right at this moment, drilling holes into the side of my head, was different from all of the others.

"Ma'am—" he started again, his face becoming serious as he struggled to come up with a bull shit comeback.

"Is you manager working tonight?" I asked, and I took his silence as a yes. "Well then, why don't we just bring him down here, and tell him about this situation. I'm sure the man who ordered the tru blood in hopes to achieve vampire customers will understand why you won't accept the vampires money." I place my hands on my hip and waited for him to answer.

"That won't be necessary." He said finally.

"I didn't think so. Now open that cash register of yours, and take his money. In fact, take half off, to pay for the man's trouble." I added as a second thought. The vampire tried to interject then, making the first sounds since I started this little fight, but I put my hand up, right in front of his face since we were so close, and he stayed silent. The kid didn't move and I sighed. "Well?"

And finally his hand was held out, and he accepted the ten dollar bill, giving the vampire back more change than was needed since he was taking half off.

"Er, I'm pretty sure that's only about ten percent, kid." I told him, watching the screen above the conveyer belt that showed the price due and the change given.

"No, that's half off." The kid argued.

"Dude, do you think I look stupid? A three year old can tell that when you pay $9.98 for something, and only get one dollar back, it's not half." I sat on my hip with my eyebrows raised, waiting while he grumbled some stuff about me and grabbed the rest of the money, handing it into the pale, outstretched hand.

"Thank you." I said kindly, putting my own stuff on the conveyer and paid. After a moment, I looked over to see the vampire had disappeared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but I guess I should have been grateful he didn't stick around. I knew I smelt good to vampires, which always put me in constant danger. The cashier put my things in a bag, and I took it with another thank you, wishing him a good night, and getting more grumbled curses in return.

I walked outside, into the fully dark night. The parking lot was deserted besides about five or so cars, and I ehaded over to my piece of junk one. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up suddenly, like someone was watching me, and I picked up my pace, feeling my heart beat race. I got to my car and unlocked it, throwing open the door. Only then did the person watching me make his appearance, suddenly appearing right behind me.

"Excuse me." He said quietly, and I tried not to jump a food in the air. I took a deep breath, throwing the bags into the open door and turning to face him.

"Yes?" I asked politely, since I was raised to do so.

"I wanted to thank you." He told me quietly, and I found myself relaxing just by the sound of his voice.

"For what, making sure the kid did his job?" I asked, my voice breaking a little. He smiled a little sadly, and I felt like I wanted to reach out and touch his face, take the sadness away from his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told me calmly, and for some odd reason I believed that this vampire wouldn't. "My name is Godric." He introduced himself.

"Emily." I said kindly, although telling him my name was against my better judgment. He had such an odd name, a dead giveaway that he was a lot older than he looked. "Why didnt you just glamour the kid into letting you get the drinks?" I asked him suddenly, and instantly regretted it. How rude it was to ask something like that. But he laughed lightly, not offended at all.

"If he didn't want me buying the drinks, I wasn't going to buy them. Glamoring him is just like taking it by force, and I wish not to take advantage of that gift." He told me calmly with a slight smile.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Why did you do it?" he asked after a long and awkward silence. Awkward for me, at least. He didn't seem uncomfortable in the least while he continued to stare at me.

"I don't like prejudice." I said instantly, hoping he believed it since that was half true. He tilted his head slightly, looking deep into my eyes like he was trying to find something. Finally I couldn't take it any longer, and I lowered my own eyes, staring at my shoes.

"It was nice meeting you and all, but I think I should get going." I said, inching towards my car.

"Yes, of course." He said quickly, smiling at me kindly as I sat in my seat. "Thank you once again, Emily." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name in his voice, and I prayed that he hadn't noticed.

"You're welcome, Godric." I said quietly, starting the roar of my engine and pulling out of the parking lot. I watched in the rearview mirror as he disappeared into the night behind me. I didn't realize there was a slight smile on my lips until I dropped the groceries off at the unclean apartment before heading to work.

I was an interior decorator, and I loved my job. It took so long for me to get the business started, but now that I had, I was doing great. I did a lot of houses, but I had done small business already, like Merlotte's bar in Bon Temps. Usually I would consult with the client, and then go to my team and pitch my idea. We'd d the next week or so (we tried to take no longer than six days) designing interiors of houses or buildings. And it was a lot of fun and allowed me to show my artistic side.

The job I had tonight was in Shreveport, and I fished the address out of the pockets of my skinny jeans. They insisted on seeing me at night, but some of my clients were odd like that. I had this one guy who would not see me on a Tuesday because he said it was bad luck. Another client refused to have any color, object, or shape that started with a p in their living room, and once I finished, I was forced to stand in the middle of the room while she scanned everything to check that I was accurate.

So I thought this was just going to be another one of those clients, until I got to my destination. I triple checked the address, and once I was sure of it, I bashed my head against my steering wheel with a groan. I parked my car on the side of the building with the glowing sign that read Fangtasia. Shreveport's famous vampire bar. Just my god damn luck. I thought about turning around and leaving, but thought better of it. I was going to get a huge chunk of money tonight. I always took half of the amount the designing was going to cost before I started, and these people were paying big. It was going to finalize my moving plans.

So I checked my make up in my mirror, and stepped out of the car. I was wearing black skinny jeans and black flats with a dark blue blouse that hugged my curves too much for my liking. I wouldn't have minded on any other occasion, but when I was around vampire, things got a little dangerous.

I opened the front door and stepped into the bar. Everything was black, with the exception of a splash of dark blue or red here or there. It was boring, and definitely not my taste. I actually felt excited to start, since it was such a wide open space, sort of like a blank canvas.

I was given a moment before a tall, beautiful woman appeared in front of me. I didn't flinch or scream, and my heart beat stayed the same which I was thankful for. I merrily just looked into the face of the blonde headed, red lipped vampire.

"Well aren't you just adorable." She drawled in a thick southern accent, and let her fangs extend a little.

"I'm the interior decorator." I introduced myself, and she frowned, turning on her heal and walking away.

"This way." She called over her shoulder when she found I wasn't following her. I walked forward, feeling extremely loud from my footsteps. She moved silently, even in three inch heels, and I wondered how she did. She led me to the back of the bar where I was shown an open door. Inside was a small office with a desk and a couch. Behind the desk was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His hair was blonde, his eyes blue, his muscles rippling and his face flawless. I was dumbfounded, but didn't show it.

Instead I walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk, crossing my legs and holding a clip board in my lap. His head was bent over some papers, and he didn't look up for the longest time. I stayed quiet, and tried not to show how uncomfortable I was. Finally he looked up, and seemed shocked by what he found, because his eyes widened and then he smiled a wide, shit eating grin.

"Well hello." He said in a seductive purr that made me want to melt in a puddle right then and there.

"Hi, I'm Emily, the interior decorator." I introduced myself with a smile, making sure he knew this was just business.

"Yes, it seems you are." He eyed the clip board and the looked back up at my face, his eyes lingering on my cleavage. "What did you think of the bar?" he asked me, eyebrows raised in a silent warning.

"I think it has great space that when filled correctly could bring in even more customers. But I wanted to add a little color, because it looks a little dark." I said, itching behind my ear even though it didn't itch.

"Isn't dark and depressing what vampires are all about to you humans?" he asked me curiously, lacing his fingers together.

"I guess so, but I was just thinking about splashes off red, like drapes on the walls, or a red couch. Nothing like hot pink or lime green because like you said, this is a vampire bar, not Disney land." I waited for his response, but he only nodded slowly, looking off into the distance. He tilted his head to the side as if he heard something, and then smiled.

"Ah, Sookie." He said, right before the door opened and a beautiful blonde walked in.

"Alright, Eric, I'm here. Now what did you want?" she asked him, resting and hand on her hip. I liked her instantly, and more importantly, I liked the dress she wore. It was dark blue, with bright red flowers scattered around. It was tight against her body until her hips, were it flew out in a flowing skirt.

"Actually, I want it to look exactly like her dress." I noted, turning back to Eric who was looking at me comically. "Well, not exactly, but with the same colors. Just image the blue is black. The black could be the dark, dominating side of the vampire, but then the bright red could be the seductive side because red is sexy, isn't it?" I asked, looking between Eric and Sookie, waiting for any confirmation that I was right or wrong.

"Sookie." Eric invited, moving his hand in my direction. She sighed, and walked up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her nervously, unsure what was going on, but she smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's alright, don't be afraid, just relax." She told me, and I tried my best since I really needed this job and this was obviously some sort of test.

"What do you want to know?" she asked Eric.

"Does she have any intention of harming my business?" he asked simply, and instantly I felt a sort of tugging in my head, and it hurt a little. I flinched away from her grasp, and looked up at her in question. She was staring down at me with wide, curios, and intrigued eyes. Somehow I understood that the private thoughts that belonged only in my head, the secrets I kept there and told no one about, had just been revealed to this woman. Her mouth was open slightly, and her hand was in the air, as if still grasping my shoulder.

Shit, she knew. Somehow, someway, she knew. And now she was going to tell Eric, who was going to kill me, or drain me, or taste my blood, or turn me. Something bad, since nothing good could come out of it. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have walked into the bar.

I still felt the tugging on my mind, and her face changed to concern before she quickly covered it up into a bright smile that left me curious and slightly concerned as to her mental health. Just as quickly as the moment came, it passed. It lasted only a second, no more.

"Nope, she just wants her business to expand, and she hopes that if she does well here, more people will know about her and want her business." Sookie said, looking at Eric with that bright smile. I turned my head slowly to look at Eric, who was looking at Sookie, and then he looked at me. He looked back to Sookie, and raised his eyebrows. "What?" Sookie asked.

"What are you two hiding?" he asked. How he caught that little moment was beyond me, but vampires had excellent eyes sight so who knew?

"Eric, I'm late for work. Goodbye. It was nice meeting you, Emily." She smiled at me, a question apparent in her eyes. I doubted this would be last time I saw her.

"Nice meeting you too." I said, and I knew I would be forever grateful or her for keeping my secret, even though it meant keeping it from a vampire. And just like that, I was left alone in the office with a curious vampire.

"You don't smell like a normal human." He noted, and I knew then that he suspected I wasn't completely normal. "But you don't smell completely like Sookie, either. Yet you are mouth watering. Hm, what are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Emily?" I asked, trying to make my voice innocent and questionable, like I had no idea what he was talking about. He smiled then, or grimaced, I wasn't really sure, showing off his fangs.

"Alright then. If you try to hurt my business in any way, you will not like the consequences." He told me seriously, his face losing the smile and his eyes turning to stone. I nodded my head and just as quickly his smile returned. "Let's get down to business then." He said, and I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. The beginning and end of this chapter is in Godric's POV so tell me what you think and if I should continue switching POV's between Emily and Godric.**

I would be lying if I said her scent wasn't intoxicating and left me wanting to run after her. But I held my ground, and just watched her disappear, and then listened to her engine for a few miles since it was so loud. I would find her in the future, if the need to be in her presence didn't subside, but for now I had more important matters to deal with.

I knew the boy from the cash register was from the fellowship of the sun, because I heard him talking into the phone from across the store the moment I walked in. He hated vampires more than any human I had ever encountered, but he had no idea how to deal with us, so he called reverend Steve Newlin, who then told him how to deal with me. What he didn't expect was that a human would stand up for me, and point out the flaws of his argument. She had seemed so strong, so angry, so young, and it made me want to laugh aloud to see her doing this for me, a vampire.

I was going to have to watch the boy for a while, and make sure he didn't do anything rash. He was young, with a lot of anger he chose to take out on vampires, and I knew it could easily turn into violence, towards me and towards the fragile human.

But I had not come into this town only for the drink, unfortunately. I had matters to attend to, and I flew into the night, towards my Child. It had been centuries long since I had seen Eric, and in that time the distance had begun to leave an ache in me. He was truly my greatest creation, and he flourished in his nature. He knew not of my visit to this town, but he soon would.

The night was cool, and I arrived at his bar. I had always thought it was a little over the top, too stereotypical, but he got amazing business, and although I may have not like the atmosphere of the place, I was proud of my Child. I moved around back, where I let myself in. I could feel him close now, and I anticipated the meeting to follow. I could hear his voice, along with another's, and as I arrived outside his door, I recognized the other person with surprise.

"Isn't that outside of you budget?" I heard Emily's quizitive voice ask.

"Nothing is outside of my budget." Eric said smugly, and I smiled. At that moment he seemed to sense my presence, because I could feel his tension through our bond. And then there was an overwhelming sense of love and relief that only made my smile widen.

"I will see you tomorrow night, yes?" Eric asked, and I heard a chair scrape across the floor and clothes rustle together as someone moved.

"Of course. Good bye Mr. Northman." Emily said, and I stepped into the shadows toward the back door as she opened the door to his office and stepped out, leaving it open behind her. She did not notice me as I secretly watched her walk away. She was beautiful, her shinning, brown hair falling in gentle waves and her body just impossibly perfect. Gentle, yet severe. Sexy, but beautiful at the same time. I stared after her as she turned the corner, and then pulled myself together as I entered Eric's office.

"My child." I greeted him. He rushed forward in a blur, and kneeled in front of me, bowing his head.

"Godric." He mumbled, his voice holding the highest respect.

"Stand, Eric. You do not belong on the floor." I told him sternly. He followed my orders, as he always had, and stared me in the eye.

"What's happened?" Eric asked, reading me easily, and I smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid I have gotten into a sense of danger," I admitted. "And I must ask to stay at your home for the next few weeks until I get matters squared away."

"Yes, of course, Godric. But I will have to be at my bar most nights, if that is okay." Eric asked. He looked almost happy to have me staying at his house.

"Of course, my child. And I would be obliged to even make an appearance here if that will help with business?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be appreciated, but not needed, Godric."

"Then I will do it. I will not be here tonight, I am afraid, but I will be at your house before dawn. Thank you, my child." I said with a light smile.

"Godric, is everything alright?" Eric asks me. "You seem a little… tense." He noted.

"I'm fine, Eric. I will see you in the morning." I told him, turning around to leave.

"I could smell you on the human, Godric." He said when I was at the door; curiosity and concern clear in his voice.

"We met at the store earlier this evening. She… interested me." I told him, smiling slightly.

"You do know she is not completely human, right?" Eric asked. I wanted to laugh aloud. I was over 2,000 years old. He should have at least assumed I knew what a human smelt like.

"Of course, Eric. That is one of the reasons she interests me."

"The woman, Sookie Stackhouse, she knows about her, but keeps it from me." Eric told me, clearly annoyed by the thought of a human hiding something from him. I smiled.

"Find out yourself then, Eric." I told him. "You've never relied on other humans to do your work before, why start now?"

"Yes, of course, Godric. It shouldn't be too difficult. Woman tend to find me… irresistible." Eric said with a cocky smile and raised eyebrows.

"You think too much of yourself." I scolded him Normally I did not mind the way Eric could get around woman, but with Emily, it made me tense and protective. Such an odd feeling to feel over a human. "I will see you in a few hours, Eric." I told him, eager to go out and find the human under discussion. Just by talking about her, the need to see her intensified.

"Goodbye, Godric." Eric called after me as I walked through the door. Emily was intriguing, and she seemed like such a fighter, just the thing that would catch my attention and hold it. And that boy from the cash register was young, eager to do the bidding of someone he thought had a message. I was sure he wouldn't think twice about doing something violent to her, or myself, although I could protect myself better.

The moment I left the building, I followed her scent, and the extremely gassy scent of her car. It was easy, and once or twice the scent would veer off of the road unexpectedly, like she was a horrible driver. The thought made me extremely nervous for her safety. I moved briskly through the night, my intentions only to see if she had gotten to her home alright. And also to find out where she lived.

Was I acting like a stalker? Yes, I guess I was, but I was a vampire. Some of the things considered a little… off when humans do it are completely different when vampires do the same thing.

But when a new scent mixed in with hers, my gentle jog turned into a desperate sprint. The cashiers scent was unmistakable of sweat and body spray. It was only a few more miles before I found her, and thankfully the scent of the boy passed the restaurant Emily had stopped at. I waited in the trees while I listened inside for her sweet voice.

It was faint, all the way in the back, so I rounded the building to hear better.

"OH, thank you Sam!" I heard her exclaim, and I smiled at her happiness.

"You're welcome, Emily." A males voice, most likely Sam, said amusedly. I felt myself tense instantly at the thought of her with another man.

"I think I'll take the next week to move in." she said, her voice still excited, and my fangs came down at the thought of her moving in with him. She didn't have another males scent on her when I saw her before. But now she was moving in with this man?

"Alright. But there are rules. You need to stay quiet because there are other people living in the lot. If the payments are late, again and again, I'll have no choice but to take your apartment away." Sam said, rather guiltily.

"Oh, yah, of course, I completely understand. But don't worry, I'll never be late with a check." She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I relaxed instantly like a balloon that was just popped. So she wasn't moving in with this man. She was just renting an apartment from him. I smiled and leaned against a tree as she thanked him ten more times and made her way through the bar and back to her car.

EPOV

I was ecstatic. When I drove over here I was worrying that maybe I didn't have enough money after all, but it turns out it was cheaper than I originally thought. I was going to get out of Joey's hair, something he should be eternally grateful for, and now I could have my own privacy.

"Oh, hey Arlene." I said to the frowning red head as I passed her. She started grumbling under her breath, and I smiled. I liked Arlene, but the problem was, she didn't like me. I was about to walk through the door when I hear my name called out. I turned around on instinct, and immediately froze.

Just my god damn luck that Sookie Stackhouse would work here.

"Emily, hey. I thought I was never going to see you again." She said brightly in a chirpy southern accent.

"Yah." I thought the same thing, hoped for the same thing.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, though. About what happened in the office." Her voice dropped down and she raised her eyebrows, waiting for my reaction.

"As far as you're concerned, nothing happened in the office. You read my mind or did whatever you did, and found I was perfectly normal and _human_." I snapped at her, my voice slightly harsher than I intended for it to be. Her reaction was different than what I thought it would be. She smiled at me and dropped her hands to her sides.

"I can relate to you, you know." She told me unexpectedly and I raised my eyebrows. "I know I'm not completely… human I guess. I used to think I was a freak, but now, not so much." She smiled, and crossed her arms across her chest just like I was doing.

"Why? What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I told someone about it, someone who loves me, and they in turn made me feel like this thing I have Is not a curse, but a gift." She got this far away look in her eyes, and a faint smile on her lips.

"Who was it?" I asked wearily, because I think I already knew the answer. She came back to reality then and made a sheepish grin.

"Well, he's kind of a vampire." She admitted, and I groaned.

"So no, I guess you can't relate to me at all." I snapped, turning on my heal and walking out the door against her shouted requests. The parking lot was filled with cars, but no people, and I could hear the crickets in the trees. My good night had just turned sour, thanks to Sookie. I liked her and her personality, but what I didn't like was that we were both very different, but she thought differently.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, since it was easier to grab them there instead of groping around in my crap hole of a purse. Once again I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise up, for the second time that night, and I looked up, turning around slowly. Out of the trees stepped the one and only Godric. And for the oddest of reasons, I smiled.

"Godric." I breathed, turning fully around to face him, although he was all of the way across the parking lot. But I knew instantly he wasn't the one watching me, and I looked around nervously to find who it was. I took a step towards Godric, since he seemed to be the thing that could protect me if I got into any danger. Funny, how it turned out the thing I was most scared of ended up being the thing that I needed for protection.

"Emily." He said, once we were about twenty feet apart, and he too was smiling. Could he be happy to see me as well? Had he been thinking about me form the moment we parted at the store like I had him? I took a step forward, but a twig snapped behind me and i turned around quickly to see a familiar face jump out form the trees.

Acne kid looked scared, nervous, but sure of himself as he held the gun in front of him and pulled the trigger twice. I heard the gunshots snap in the night air, one right after the other. Godric snarled and leapt in front of me at a remarkable pace. I couldn't see him, he moved so fast, but as if the kid suddenly disappeared, Godric had killed him and thrown him into the trees. He was in front of me the next second.

It happened all so fast that I took a second to replay them in my head. I was standing in a shocked position, and my stomach was clenching and unclenching painfully as fear set in. But then I noticed the blood on Godric's shirt.

"Oh my god, Godric, you're hit." I exclaimed, pointing at the bullet hole in his shoulder. But even as I watched, I saw the bullet make its way out of his skin and fall to the ground.

"It's fine, I'll hea—" but then he stopped, and I watched his nostrils flare as he sniffed the air. He looked back at me shocked, and his fangs came out, almost against his will. The clenching in my stomach started to pierce me painfully as the fear mounted up, and I took a step back, but my legs felt a little weak.

His eyes looked from my face, down over my chest, and then stopped on my stomach, where they stayed for a second.

"Godric?" I whispered, scared. He looked back up to my face, and with tears mounting in my eyes, I looked down at my stomach, and touched the fabric now soaked in blood. So the pain I thought was fear turned out to be from a bullet hole. I pulled my hand away and stared at the crimson blood against my pale skin with a strangled gasp.

And all of a sudden, like it had been mounting up, the pain hit me, knocking my legs out from under me. I screamed into the air, although it was scratchy since I was crying as well. Godric caught me, but I couldn't see his face as my eyes were closed. I screamed again as the pain only continued to mount up, and finally, thankfully, knocked me out.

GPOV

I caught her as she fell, and tried not to flinch away from her screams. You'd think I would have been thankful she passed out so I wouldn't have to deal with her hysterics, but it only concerned me. The human, Sookie Stackhouse, was the first to run out.

"Oh my god!" I heard her squeal as she ran forward. "What happened?" she asked, kneeling next to us. I liked how she asked what had happened, instead of assuming I was the cause of this, which I guess in a way I was. If she hadn't stuck up for me, that kid would never had attacked her.

"She was shot. I'm taking her back to a safe location, but I need you to tell anyone who asks that a tree fell over or anything you can think of, or that the screams was a bob cat. Tell them anything, just make sure they don't make a big deal out of it. Thank you, Sookie." She didn't question how I knew her name, only nodded and stood with me. I carried Emily in my arms bridal style and even in unconsciousness she made a sound of discomfort from being moved.

I ran into the night, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and pausing only to dial Eric's number. "Eric, I need you to pick me up by the Merlotte's bar. Move as fast as you can." I ordered, snapping the phone shut quickly to avoid any questions. I sat her down on the side of the road when she started to wake up. She was fidgeting around, and I didn't want to tear the wound further.

I thought briefly about bringing her to a hospital, but then pushed that from my mind. They would ask too many questions, and I was sure she wasn't human, so her medical needs would surely not be met. Eric knew a doctor who specialized with mythical creatures, so I would have to ask her for assistance in the matter. But for now, my blood should work.

I leaned her against my knee, upright, and bit into my wrist just as her eye fluttered open. She looked up into my face, pain clear in their brown depths. But then she saw my wrist, and fear mixed in as well.

"You must drink." I told her, moving my wrist to her mouth, but she shook her head.

"No, no blood." She told me. I felt guilty with having to force my wrist to her mouth, but I could feel her dying. The bullet had ripped into her side, going straight through her body. She was bleeding a lot, and I knew she wouldn't live much longer unless she drank my blood.

"Drink." I ordered, my voice harsher than I intended, but she shook her head moving her now bloody lips away.

"Bad…" she took a deep breath in, as if she was getting short on them, and then continued. "side effects." She mumbled, biting her lips to keep from screaming in pain. But she did groan and arch her back, a tear slipping from her closed eyes. "No blood." She repeated. But I ignored her. Any bad side effect had to be better than her dying, so I was willing to risk it. I brought her head facing my wrist, and held the back of her neck so she couldn't move away. Then I pressed my wrist to her mouth once again.

"You are dying, Emily. You must drink my blood and we can deal with the side effects later." I told her in a rush. Her mouth slackened a little, and I took the opportunity to push my bleeding wrist further into her mouth where the blood could drip down her throat. After a moment, she took a long drag from it, and I couldn't help the sudden arousal I felt from the feeling of her mouth on my wrist, taking my blood. I watched her as she drank, a need growing in me that I hadn't felt for a human in a while. But I was snapped out of it by the sound of squealing tires as Eric drove by me. I looked up and watched him see me in his side mirror, resulting in the squealing tires as he reversed the jaguar back to my location. He was at my side, lifting the human carefully into the back of the car and jumping into the front. He didn't ask any questions, but I knew that was only because I was his maker.

I hopped into the back and cradled Emily's head in my lap as she continued to drink my blood.

"What happened?" Eric asked as he drove off into the night.

"She was shot." I told him simply while I ripped open her shirt to see if the wound was closing. It shocked me to see that the wound didn't close, but also the flow of blood coming out of the wound grew. I was preoccupied with looking at the wound that I didn't even notice her pull away. Only when she made a gurgling sound did I look back at her. Her eyes were opened and wide, her mouth open in a silent scream. She suddenly arched her back high into the air, and squeezed her eyes shut. She leaned over to the side, and I caught her, afraid she was going to fall off of the seat, but instead she coughed once, twice, and then up came a mountain of blood, most likely the same blood I just gave her, staining Eric's expensive car. I could hear him groan from the front at the thought of getting the stain out, but I ignored him as Emily rolled back onto my lip.

She was biting her lip so hard that I watched as she sliced it open. She coughed again, spraying blood onto her face. With a strangled gurgle she started to seizure on my lap, her body shaking and her arms and legs splaying out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and the only thing I could do, the only thing I knew how to do, was wait for the episode to pass as Eric drove us to a secluded location where I could better take care of her.

"Call Dr. Ludwig." I told Eric as Emily settled down into a fitful unconsciousness where I feared she still felt pain.

**Make sure you tell me what you think. I know I was quick to update, but it's not always going to be like that way so don't get angry with me. I was going to twist in Sookie and Eric's relationship in this story as well, but I was wondering if you guys would rather me stick to Emily and Godric's point of view, or dedicate a few chapters to Eric and Sookie. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I knew it was a bad idea to take the blood, but it would at least take the pain away for a little while. What I didn't expect was that Godric would take me back to his place. Most vampires would have just left me for dead on the side of the road, which would have worked for me. I was in a dream like state. I could feel the pain, but I could not respond to the vampires holding me, or even scream from my own agony. I could, however, register the fact that I was being lifted from a car, and moved at vampire speeds. I knew that I was brought into a house because the moon no longer shone in my face. And I could feel the delicately soft sheets of a bed under me.

"What do we do now?" a familiar voice ask. What the hell was Eric doing here? I tried to move, but I was unable to.

"Get a cloth and a bucket of water. I need tweezers and get some thread. I need to stop the bleeding one way or another." Godric's voice commanded. "And Eric? Hurry." He added as an afterthought. The bed dipped down as he sat next to me, and I got the strength to open my eyes.

"Emily?" he asked, looking into my face with concern.

"Gah, yah." I choked out, and flinched. I felt hot, like the room was ninety degrees and rising. Sweat was collecting on my forehead, and my breaths came in short gasps. "It's really, um, hot in here." I gasped, moving my hand to my stomach, trying to find the wound. I was dying, I knew I was. And I knew how to save myself, but I couldn't do it in front of Godric.

"You have a fever." He said, just as Eric reappeared with a bucket of water and a cloth. Immediately, at speeds I could not even see, Godric had soaked the towel and was pressing it against the wound. I gasped and shut my eyes, biting my lips to keep from screaming.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I just need to stop the bleeding." Godric apologized. He rung the towel out, and I watched as the clear water turned red.

"Godric, I need you to leave the room." I muttered, clenching my teeth.

"Emily, I can knock you unconscious if you'd like, but believe it or not, I know what I'm doing." He assured me. There was a giant blonde vampire standing up, looking at the ordeal with fangs extended, staring at the blood still leaking out of my wound. I recognized him as Eric, and held back a groan.

"What's so interesting, vampire?" I sneered, and then groaned. Godric was pressing the towel deeper into the wound, and it was all I could do to stay conscious through the ordeal.

"You should be dead by now." He said, looking from the wound to my face. I kept my face stony and impassive, letting nothing show.

"I guess I'm just lucky." I mumbled, but now Godric had paused and was looking up at me curiously.

"No, the shot punctured you lung, I could hear it filling with blood, but that has subsided." He told me, and I could see both of their attentions sharpening as the listened to the rhythm of my heart beat, the sound of my breath moving in and out of my lungs.

"Must be the vampire blood. That stuff works pretty good, huh?" I asked, and mustered up a little smile before the pain hit me again. I knew it was the blood, because vampire blood worked really fast on me. I was going to try and heal my lung on my own, but the blood helped before I puked it up. I wasn't really looking forward to the side effects that would follow, but I guess it was worth it. And healing the rest of my wounds might kill me anyways from the process and amount of energy it took.

"Yah." Eric said with a laugh. "You mean the blood you hurled all over the floor of my car?"

"Yah, that blood." I whispered, and closed my eyes. I could feel myself drifting, not to unconsciousness, but to something more final. "Godric, please?" I begged, near tears.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding the best I can, but it's harder than it looks." Godric apologized, and I wanted to strangle him.

"No, I mean leave the room, for like two seconds. It won't kill me." I asked.

"Emily, I understand your intentions but I must disagree with you. Two seconds actually could kill you." He told me, and wrung the towel out again.

"No, it's just that I need to… pray." I said. I hated to lie about something like that but he was just so damn stubborn. He looked at me quickly, then scrunched his face up in thought.

"I can't, Emily. You're dying. I hate to say it, but it's true. I need all the time I can get." He told me, and while he pressed the towel to the wound, he threaded some red thread into a needle.

"Oh god, that is so unsterile." I muttered, looking at the needle and thread. "But really, make it just one second. Leave the room for just a short while, stand right outside the door, and listen to what I say for all I care. Then come back in. If I die then…" I struggled to think of something. "Then you can turn me into a vampire for all I care." I bluffed easily. Oh god, that was such a massive risk.

Godric looked at me unsure, and then sighed. "If your heart beat falters in the slightest I am coming back in here." He threatened, and I was alone the next second. I let out a breath, and then closed my eyes, preparing for the tortures moments to come.

GPOV

I hated to leave her, but prayer in a time like this didn't seem like such a bad idea. I never would have pegged her for a religious person, but who was I to judge? Her heart beat was weak, but I knew she could hold out for a while longer, and a few moments wouldn't be deadly. I stayed directly behind the door, listening to her heart beat. Eric, however, left the house completely, telling me the blood was overwhelming and he didn't think he would be able to let her live through the night if he didn't get away.

The first groan I heard from the room, I suspected to be from pain.

"Emily?" I called out.

"I'm fine, just moved a little." She called out, although her voice seemed strained. I fought the need to break the door down and stitch her up, but her heart beat seemed fine. So I leaned against the wall, with my head against the door, and listened. I did not hear any words about prayer, but she was talking, only it was too mumbled for me to understand. It sounded like words of encouragement to herself, things like "Come on, you can do it." Or "So close, just a little more." I did not understand them, but then again I did not understand this girl.

When she screamed, it was so unexpected that I didn't burst through the door immediately. But what was immediately for a vampire, and what was immediately for a human, were different, so when I did open the door she was surprised by how quick I was by her side. Her eyes were wide, and she screamed again. I heard her heart beat flutter, and then, so quickly I had no idea what was going on, it just stopped.

I was frozen, kneeling by her side with my hand on her cooling forehead. My mouth was open in surprise. There had been no warning, no skipping of a heartbeat, no passing out. Just two screams and then her heart completely stopped. My mind started to work on possibilities, on what she had said before.

"Turn me into a vampire for all I care." That was what she had said. Had she meant it, though? I doubted she expected to die as suddenly as this, so did she really want to become a vampire? She was dead, but she had a little light left in her, enough for her to turn out like a regular vampire. But I had to act fast, because that light was quickly fading.

I wanted to learn more about her, learn why she smelled differently, acted differently, looked different even from other humans. I wanted to know why she helped me at the store, why she was so brave, and why she decided to live in such a small town if she wanted to start a business. I wanted to learn about her, but did she want to learn about me? Would she hate me if she woke up to darkness and blood, and murder? Would she not even want to look at me, talk to me, let me learn about her, let her learn about me?

I was contemplating the decisions when her heartbeat came back so loudly and suddenly that I fell onto my butt. It was running like a race horse, the beats coming so fast it was almost like they were one long, continuous sound. She gasped, opening her mouth so wide I thought she might break her jaw, and then taking longer, deeper breaths. She sat up quickly, running her hands over her face and sides, as if making sure she was really here, in one piece and unharmed.

I would have found it comical if I hadn't been so perplexed. Her heart beat did not slow, but kept up the rapid rhythm. I watched as she froze and looked around the small room, her big eyes taking everything in. And she did it quickly, her eyes darting around so fast I wondered if she even saw anything. I noticed her hand twitching at her side, and she moved it onto her lap, and tapped it rapidly against her knee. She looked like she had just drunken ten cans of soda, or better yet, like she was on drugs. I stood up slowly, and she jumped when she saw I was here.

"Oh god, you scared me." She said, but she spoke so fast I struggled to catch her words. She jumped to her feet, and looked at me, still tapping her hand against her leg. I could hear it every time it slapped against the fabric of her jeans, and even though some might find that the sound drove them crazy, I found it relaxing. She had a steady, fast rhythm that did not falter once, and I liked the sound of it, like for some reason she could keep up with me now.

"Emily…" I started, although I didn't know how to finish the question. "What happened?" I decided to settle for.

"I don't know." She said. A normal human would have thought she was just moaning or not even talking in English because she spoke so fast, but I caught onto her words, and I also caught onto the hitch of her heart beat, signaling the fact that she was lying.

"You died." I told her, and she smiled, still tapping away at her pants.

"I think your mistaken." She told me with a light laugh, and I wondered about her mental health. Her sentence, along with her laugh, lasted no longer than two seconds, and then she was back to that calm, slightly nervous expression once more.

"No, I'm not. I am a vampire, therefore I heard your heart stop. And now it's going faster than any human should be able to take. It should have exploded by now, or at least slowed, but it hasn't." I felt a need to speak as fast as her, but refrained, speaking normal, hoping it might calm her down and make her speak normally as well.

"I'm fine, Godric. Really, I am." She assured me. Like I was supposed to believe that.

"But that's the problem. I don't even think you are bleeding anymore." I told her, looking at her stomach, but the shirt covered the wound. "I don't think there's even a wound there."

"That is probably because of your blood." She told me with a slight smile, one which I did not return.

"No, Emily. You got rid of all of my blood in the car. This was you. Now I want to know what happened." I demanded, my voice more severe than I intended for it to be.

"No. I'm tired, I want to sleep. We can discuss this tomorrow night." She told me, although she didn't look tired at all. She looked far from tired, actually. And she seemed to be having major mood swings. Half a second ago she was laughing amiling, and now she was angry and crabby, glaring a tme like she had just woken up.

"Emily—" I began, but she had moved forward and was pushing against my chest. She seemed unbelievably strong, and although I tried to push back against her, I was thrown from the room.

"I said out." She snapped. "I want to sleep. I promise I'll explain tomorrow night. I'm worn out, so goodnight, Godric." The door was slammed in my face, and my eyes widened. What the hell just happened? I was about to open the door when she opened it for me. "Thank you for letting me use this room." She told me, before closing the door once more.

The rudeness of the gesture astonished me, but not as much as her strength. I waited a moment outside of her door, and when I heard the bed indent from her weight, I opened it slowly. When humans sleep, the heart beat slows, which lets us know they are not faking it. But in Emily's case, her heart beat sped up faster, if that was even possible. I was desperately worried she might even explode, but in all honesty, I did not know what to expect. I had never seen this before, and although it perplexed me, it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

I was amazed at how fast she fell asleep. But even in her dreams, her mouth moved fast, as if she were talking to someone. Her voice was low, but I heard it clearly. But in her dreams, she talked even fast enough that I couldn't make out the words. Her hand was resting peacefully at her side, no longer tapping, and I took that as a small sign of rest. I left her on the bed against my better judgments. Maybe if she died, she would wake up again, her heart beat even faster than it was now.

But I found this to be the perfect time to visit Sookie Stackhouse, the woman Eric said knew what she was. I flew through the night, trying to find her house through the trees. Eric was interested in this human, therefore I was. I had run a background check on the woman, and found her to be without any parents and had just lost her grandmother. A woman living alone in a big house, in the middle of nowhere might have worried some, but attracted others. But she had a record of being crazy, which I knew was just her telepathy. She had also killed a man with a shovel, which may have added to the reason most people stayed away from her. She was currently dating Bill Compton, her neighbor, who was a vampire and deeply loathed Eric.

I found her house in the next moment and rested on her porch. I straightened my crooked shirt, and knocked on her door. The lights were on in her living room, and I heard the television on. Her padded footsteps alerted me of her approach, and I tried to look as friendly as I could when she opened the door.

"Godric." She said with a smile, and I was taken aback by how she knew my name. "Oh, Eric was here just a moment ago. He caught me up to date with everything." She told me, obviously reading my expression. "Won't you please come in?" she opened the door for me and I smiled before walking into the house, passing her. Eric had been right when he told me about her. She smelt divine, and looked amazing too. She was wearing pink and red striped pajama pants, along with a pink shirt. Her hair was down, and a little messy with sprinkles of water from a shower. She was wearing slippers, and I tried not to smile when I found the animals on them were bunnies with pink floppy ears.

"How is she?" she asked once she had locked the door behind me. She took a moment to stare a t my blood soaked shirt before meeting my gaze.

"She is alive." I told her.

"For how much longer?" she asked, worry clear in her voice. S he rushed over to her television and turned it off before giving me her full attention. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked, motioning to the coach.

"Yes, thank you." I told her with a kind smile. "I think she might be alright, actually. Maybe a little worse for wear, but she will live for a while longer." I told her, telling her what I hoped to be true.

"That's not why you came over here, is it?" she asked me, looking at the floor and sitting in the rocking chair across from me.

"No it's not. I came to ask you a question." I told her, although I already knew she knew what I was going to ask.

"Don't you think you should ask her?" she asked me, looking up into my face and confirming my suspicions.

"I would, but she's a little messed up at the moment. I wanted to know what she is, that way I might be able to help her." I pleaded. She seemed uncomfortable with telling me this, behind her friends back, and I had to admire her loyalty.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, me telling you and all." She told me quietly, looking sorry.

"I completely understand. But I must tell you, Sookie that I will tell no one. She may do that if she pleases, on her own time, but I only wish to know, that way I might be able to help her. Please believe me." I begged.

"Its' just…" she trailed off and then took a big sigh. "When I told Bill bout me, it felt great. I felt free and alive, and happy for once." I smiled at her happiness. "But Emily doesn't feel that way. I know she will once she tells someone, but not yet. And if I tell you for her, then she will miss out on that relief, and until she gets it, she will forever be unable to trust or love anyone."

I sat back in the chair and thought over her words carefully. I did want Emily to trust me. I wanted that more than anything. But did I want Emily to love me? I did not know this girl, did not even know what she was. But I liked her attitude, her smile, her laugh. I liked her presence, and the way she seemed to calm me, yet always turned my world upside down, giving me something to look forward to. So yes, I guess I did want her to love me.

"But I will tell you, as long as you tell no one else." Sookie said suddenly, and I looked back up at her. "I need your word, though." She said, and I nodded.

"I promise, Sookie Stackhouse, that I will be the only one to know. I will not even tell Eric, if that is what you want." I put as much sincerity into my voice as I could, and I knew she believed me, like I had hoped. She took a deep breath, and looked at her slippers while she talked.

"She's a healer." She started off, grabbing my attention at once. "Not for herself, but for others. She does not automatically heal like you guys do when she is wounded, as you figured out when she was shot. But she can heal others, and to a massive extent."

I had met a healer before, and I watched as he healed a broken leg, but was unable to heal any more than that without straining his heart. I learned he died while trying to heal a paraplegic, his heart stopping suddenly from the amount of energy the task required.

"But if she does not heal herself, then why did her lung heal? It was hit by the bullet, and was filling with blood. She was dying, and even when I gave her my blood, she threw it up, so it had no effect on her." I asked her, sitting on the edge of the sofa in rapt attention.

"The blood goes for the most fatal wounds first, right?" Sookie asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, and then works its way to the non lethal wounds after." I confirmed.

"And it works fast. But in a healer's blood stream, it works ten times faster. So in the short time between when you gave her your blood and her body rejected it, it had already healed her lung." Sookie told me, and I looked at her curiously.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I read her mind. It's amazing how much you can find out with only two seconds of reading her thoughts." She said with a light laugh, and I smiled a little.

"What do you mean she can heal to a massive extent?" I asked.

"Well, she can heal herself, for one thing. Although it takes a lot of energy, she can do it. And for another, she can heal anything." She told me, raising her eyebrows and looking at me intensely, like I was supposed to be catching onto a hidden message here.

"I don't understand." I said finally, after decoding each of her words.

"Anything that has gone wrong in the body she can heal. Everything. She is an exceptionally strong healer." She told me, still staring at me with the same look of intensity in her eyes. When I shook my head, still not understanding, she sighed.

"She can heal death, Godric."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up suddenly. It was not my usual, groggy, cranky wakening, where it took me at least three cups of coffee to function normally, but it was an all of a sudden, fully awake awakening. The stupid vampire blood I drank to heal my lung was showing it's true self. I could still feel my heart beat running like a race horse in my chest and it was almost painful.

The room was dark, so I quickly jumped out of bed and walked to the wall, where I could see the dark outline of a door. I felt along the wall, and sure enough, the light switch was there.

"Gah!" I shouted as the harsh light hit my eyes suddenly. I waited for them to adjust before I even looked around. On the bed, by the foot of it, was a set of jeans and a black shirt. I looked down at my own cloths and saw that they were caked with my dried blood.

"Damn it!" I grumbled. This just so happened to be my favorite shirt. A small door was opened against the wall to the right, and I peeked in to see a shower. I didn't want to take a shower without permission, especially form the man that saved my life. For all I knew, he was expecting me to change and leave. But by god did I feel disgusting. The ability to take in a quicker and more effective view of my surroundings and myself made it more disgusting to even think about what was on my skin, in my hair, staining my shirt. I stripped down quickly and rushed into the bathroom like I was running away from… well a vampire, I guess.

The shower was amazing, and the steam cleared my speeding thoughts. They would pass through my mind, and before I could even catch them, figure out what idea or plan I had for my situation was, they would disappear.

There was no hiding what I was from Godric now. I felt so stupid, but I couldn't bring myself to regret my actions at the grocery store, or even my excitement as I watched him approach me in that parking lot, the night I was shot. Could it have only been last night?

But I couldn't make room for myself in his life, as much as I would have adored to. He knew what I was, therefore I lost the mask of a normal human that I had needed, and wanted, to become a part of his world. Now how would I know if I was safe around him? How would I know he actually wanted to be with me, and not my ability? He was bound to go to someone, anyone, to figure out what I was. Suppose Eric told him about Sookie and my meeting? Suppose Sookie told him about what I could do, what I could heal. Of course the process of giving him back his life would end my own. I wasn't god, I couldn't just give out life after life. I could only give someone my own life, transfer my own sole and energy into another body. But why would a vampire care if it would kill me or not?

I quickly moved out of the shower after a moment. There had been at least ten different shampoo's, and I ended up taking the strawberry scented one that made my hair shinny. I dried myself and pulled on my cloths, and slowly opened the door out of the room. I needed to be quiet, because I had no idea what time of day, or night, it was.

I moved down the hallway, expecting a creek or groan of the wood like from my apartment. But none came. My bare feet were only met with soft carpet, and the feeling soothed my sore feet. The hallway curved after about twenty feet, and I rounded it to find a staircase. Score! But what surprised me was the massively giant, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the lobby at the end of the stairs. My mouth opened as I just stared at it for a while. But seeing the door, I quickly rushed down them. I had no need for silence as I could already see the sun shining through the windows on either side of the wooden frame, so I ran down the steps like I was a rhino. I threw open the door, and then paused.

Was I really running away from him? Could I do this, after everything he had done for me? No, I couldn't but it wasn't the thought of leaving without a thank you that depressed me. It was leaving _him_. God, I was such a woman, falling for a man I had known for only two nights now.

But as I felt the sunshine hitting my bare skin with my heightened senses, I remembered what I was, what I could do. I had been running my whole life, why stop now? So I closed the door on the life I wanted so badly, and walked into the one that I was stuck with.

GPOV

I woke up quickly, and felt for her presence. Although she had removed most of my blood from her system, it was still there, as it had healed her lung. But I could not feel her in the house. Fearing the worst, I stood up from my king sized bed, removing the satin sheets form my body and pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

I opened my door and walked at a human speed across the house. It wasn't that I was nervous to see her, it was that I was nervous I _wouldn't_ see her. I did not feel her in the house, so I already knew she wasn't there when I entered the room. However, I could see the water still drying in the bathroom, and the new cloths were gone, so I was happy she had been clean and warm before she ran.

It saddened me to see her go, but I understood, more than she even knew. Why stay with a vampire, the beings that missed a human life, even if they flourished in their new one like Eric. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, preparing a True Blood for myself. Isabel walked in when I placed it in the microwave and attempted to start it. Her arm shot out and pressed the necessary buttons, and the light came on as the plate inside spun.

"Thank you." I said with sincere gratitude. Even if it was something as small as operating a microwave, Isabel was greatly appreciated in my mind.

"Godric, is something wrong?" she asked me.

"No." I lied easily and effortlessly. It was so natural to me. But unfortunately, the motherly, intuitive side of Isabel was natural to her and she saw right through me.

"No, something is the matter. I do not see the human in the house, nor do I smell or hear her. Could it be that you miss her?" she asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"I do not miss her." Again, another lie. And again, I was caught in the act.

"Then why have you not chased after her yet, Godric, if you miss her?" she asked me, crossing her arms across her chest as I retrieved my True Blood.

"Because she does not want to be here with me. That is why she ran." I said, trying for honesty since lying appeared to not be working at the moment.

"I smelled her blood, Godric, when you brought her in the other night. She is not completely human. Do not worry I will keep this information to myself. But could it be that she ran because she is afraid of what will happen to her? If you follow her scent, Godric, you can feel it build up at the door. She stopped there, paused, thought over the possibility of staying. She wants to Godric, I know she does." She told me this with honesty in her eyes, and I wanted to believe her badly, but could not risk it.

"Thank you, Isabel. I will think over it."

"No you won't. You are just going to sit around the house and mope for the next millennia again." She said with a harshness to her tone that made my mouth open in surprise. Isabel was never harsh, not when she didn't need to be.

"Since you met her that night, Godric, you have been smiling, and there is a light in your eyes. When you brought her in last night, I don't think I have ever seen so much worry and guilt in some ones face. I thought you might die, again, from it." She said, the harshness fading as Isabel could never stay severe for too long.

"It is true, I do miss her." I said at last, bowing my head in defeat and abandoning my True Blood on the counter, no longer hungry. "I have known her for such a short amount of time, yet I feel so connected to her."

"Then why are you still standing here?" she asked me incredulously, and I opened my mouth to respond but I felt her fear rip through me like the bullet had the other night. I was shocked for a moment, but only for a moment, which I used to find her location.

EPOV

Stupid, god damn, fucking Fellowship of the fucking Sun. I knew the man who shot me the other night was from there, because I had seen the flyer at his cash register. And now they felt some sick need to abduct me.

I was currently in a fist fight with three men, all of whom were repeatedly picking me up and dragging me to an open van. All I had done was hitch hiked to my apartment, grabbed my car, some money and some clothes, before moving to the gas station where it begun. I tried to scream, but every time I did, I felt a harsh slap to my face which stunned me for a moment.

One person would grab my legs, the other person my arms, and the other would try to hold me where he could. But I would punch someone in the nuts here, or the face there, and they would drop me, and we would begin all over. Although it was taking ten minutes to get to the van, they were doing it, and I was at the door suddenly. When they grabbed my legs and arms again, they picked me up and threw me in the van so hard I hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, groaning. I heard them pile in quickly, and the door slam, and the car engine start. It was so stupid for me to leave Godric. It hadn't felt right the moment I left the house, like I was leaving the place where I truly belonged, but I ignored it, chalking it up to be the blood. Why hadn't I just stayed there if that was what I really had wanted? I always did what I should not what I wanted, so why not fucking live a little and just stay with the guy?

I felt the tires turn up some dirt, and looked up. I was slapped across the face, hard, and I took that as a warning for me to keep my head down the whole drive. I felt someone binding my wrist, and I didn't fight them. There was three of them in a small space, and only one, semi coherent me, fighting to stay conscious.

Suddenly the car rocked as something big hit the side. I looked up quickly, not even thinking about getting slapped, and looked at the massive dent in the door.

"Dude, what the hell?" one of the guys yelled to the driver.

"I don't know, man. I think a moose or something just ran into us." The driver called back, and then he screamed as he was pulled from the car. His scream was cut short though, and I felt my pulse quicken, even faster than it already was going. The men stopped, and quickly raised their stakes. The door was suddenly ripped off of its hinges, but my view was blocked my some fat guys ass. There was a scream as someone else was pulled from the car, that one also cutting short. Then the guy to the right of the fat guy was take.

Finally, the fat guy got the wits to raise his stake and try to kill the beast, but he was quickly thrown from the car, even though he looked to weigh three hundred pounds. Heart racing I slowly pulled myself to my knees and crawled to the opening of the truck. I could not see the bodies, but I could see a massive amount of blood on the ground.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of me, at inhuman speeds, and I jumped back, screaming.

"It is all right, Emily. It is just me." I heard Godric reassure me, and I looked up quickly into his unsure, bloody face. His fangs were out, and his mouth was covered in all of the blood, but surprisingly enough, I wasn't afraid.

"Are you here to… you know…" I said, looking at the blood on his mouth. He quickly pulled the fangs back and looked at me sadly.

"I have no intention of harming you, Emily. Although I do insist on taking you back to my home for protection." He told me in a sad voice, and I looked at him carefully. This could be a plot to control me, or it could be the attempt to be in my presence. One may have been the truth, while the other was my wish.

But if he had wanted to kill me, he could have done so already, but he hadn't. Now would be the more than perfect chance to kill me, or get me to do whatever he wanted me to do, but he held back, even retracted his fangs and looked ashamed from my fear.

"Okay." I said simply, and crawled forward, closer to him. His hands reached out and cupped my chin so he could carefully lift it. I winced, knowing there was a bruise forming already there. Anger lit Godric's eyes, and I felt suddenly loved, for the first time, like someone cared for me. It felt amazing. I turned my head and gently kissed his palm, what I hoped was a sign of gratitude. He looked at me carefully, a mixture of emotions in his eyes, most of which I could not understand. We stood that way for a while, just my head in his hand, his eyes boring into my own.

When the sirens were clear in the night, we seemed to snap out of it. He pulled me from the car, and stood me on my feet.

"I'm sorry, but I did not bring a vehicle." He said, honestly apologetic. I understood, and quickly hopped onto his back, wrapping my still bound hands around his neck and holding on tightly as the wind blew my hair back.

We got to his housie faster than any vehicle would have moved, and moved into the giant lobby.

"You have an amazing house." I complimented him.

"It's not mine, it's my Childs. He uses this sometimes for guests." He informed me, and I nodded, blushing a little. He set me on my feet, and watched my struggle as I took my hands from around his neck.

"Oh, how very rude of me." He said, quickly snapping the rope and sliding it from my hands.

"Thank you." I muttered, looking back into his eyes. I was frozen by the look he was giving me. Was that lust I saw? Oh yah, that was lust, and a ton of it. My mouth opened as if to say something, but I couldn't get any words out. Suddenly, when I wasn't prepared, his lips smashed down to mine. I was so shocked I didn't respond at first, and he pulled back, worried.

I made a noise of loss, and pulled him back to me in a moment of confidence. His lips were so soft, but they were commanding, moving with me in a way I had never experienced before. My head felt all fuzzy, and I lived in the moment, wrapping my arms around his neck and lacing my fingers into his hair. I heard voices outside, but I didn't pull away. If they were to come in, I was sure Godric would pull away from me for decency's sake. But since he didn't, I only deepened the kiss.

He pulled back so I could breath, and I gasped for air, but he only gave me a moment before kissing me again, this time sliding his tongue into my mouth and effortlessly caressing my own. I moaned into the kiss, and pushed myself against him. I felt a very noticeable bulge in his… area, and I felt immensely flattered. Was flattered the word? Maybe turned on would have been more appropriate.

"Wait, don't go in there!" I heard a voice shout from outside, but the door slammed open, and I pulled back quickly, separating myself from Godric to look at the skinny blonde girl who had so much plastic surgery done that she could have been a barbie doll. Eric was looking over her shoulder at us, a look of utter regret, and then anger, on his face. He grabbed the shocked blondes arm and pulled her away.

"GO home." he commanded.

"What? You were my ride here." The blonde whined.

"I don't give a fuck how you get home, just go, now." Eric said, walking into the house and closing the door in her shocked face.

"Eric." Godric said, and I was so embarrassed to be caught by my most important client.

"Oh god." I moaned, hiding my face behind Godric.

"I am so sorry, Godric." Eric apologized.

"It is quiet alright. Although I can see you have now chosen woman who seem to resemble your friend Sookie." Godric noted, and now that I thought about it, he was right. But wait, he knew Sookie? Uh oh.

"You have a clever eye, Godric, but maybe it is Sookie who resembles the woman I chose, hm?" he asked, quickly making an exit to leave us alone.

"You know Sookie." I said after a long pause, and he looked at me, clearly realizing his mistake.

"Yes." He answered, and I was glad he at least told the truth.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling. It was all too good to be true. But I had hoped, hoped so bad, that this could have been real.

"Yes." He answered truthfully again. I was staring at the wall over his left shoulder so I could not se his expression, and his voice held no emotion, so I did not know what he was feeling.

"What did you talk about?" I asked, wanting him to say more than yes.

"You." He said after another long pause, and I couldn't help it, I cried.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered, thinking over the multiple ways he could torture me into giving my life for him.

"Try and make you understand.":he said in a strained voice, and I looked at him quickly. "I only asked Sookie to understand why your heart was beating so fast." He said quietly, and placed his cool hand over my heart. Against my fear and regret, regret that this hadn't worked, I still felt butterflies in my stomach.

"It's such a beautiful thing, what you do." he continued to whisper, and I couldn't look away from his hurt eyes. "If I could help all of the people I've hurt over my years of existence, I would. Believe me, I would. I understand why you run and hide. I only wish you wouldn't think I was the same as other vampires." He looked almost… sad.

"It isn't beautiful, Godric. It's painful, for both me and the person healing. It's worse than the pain they are feeling form the injury. Most people scream at me, hate me, and resent me for putting them through that pain, even if it was only for the briefest of seconds. They would run away from me, even though the reason they could was because I had just healed their broken leg. They would become frightened of me." I said, the tears falling freely now. "Vampires wanted my blood, wanted me to become immortal, and for my powers to grow. They tried to… to…" I couldn't finish, but Godric seemed to understand, because he looked so sad as he pulled me into his tight embrace.

"I would never force such a thing on you, sweet Emily. I would, however, like you to stay here with me." He whispered into my hair.

"I pains me to say it, Godric, but how can I trust you?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"It pains me to hear you say that, as well, but the truth is, you can't. I'm a vampire. I just care for you, deeply than I should, to be able to let you go, and I plead, beg, for you to stay in my presence."

I pulled away from his him in surprise, looking into his eyes for any mockery or sarcasm, but saw only a large amount of hope. Oh god, I loved that look.

"I.. I'm not… well I'm not very good at commitments." I admitted and he smiled. Seeing his easy victory.

"That's okay, because I'm good enough at it for the both of us." He said.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked in barely over a whisper. Oh god how I wanted us to.

"We are going to try." He told me honestly, and pulled me in to lick the salty tears from my cheeks before kissing me like no other man had ever done before.


End file.
